Sure This Is School?
by Cinis
Summary: Yet another Teen Titans in High School fic. Everyone's in school and there's a new kid at the door. The most visable pairing is RaeMalchior but there are others. Watch, er, read it be like the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from TT and a whole lot of objects that pop up, like funny things I've seen at Hot Topic  
If anyone's out of character, I'm really sorry. But if you think Raven's weird, remember that she's been talking to Malchior for a while. Pairings are RaeMal, RobStar, TerraBB, CyBumblebee... At least that's what I think they are...  
Honestly, this is just another classic high school fic with Star as the new kid in the middle of the year. I hope it's differant from everything else, but I did find it as I was cleaning out the back of my computer so...

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!" A short boy was running beside several other students, desperately trying to gain their attention. When waving his arms failed, the boy jumped in front of his targets. Bad idea.

"Watch it man!" one jeered.

"You shrimps should stay on the side of the road."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna get run over!" This comment brought laughs from the other boys.

Suddenly, one of the jocks appeared behind the smaller student. "'Cause that's what happens when you get in our way." He leaned down just enough so that he was breathing down the smaller boy's back. This student was somewhere in the area of six feet tall, with a lean but strong build. He had dirty blond hair, and light brown eyes. His right eye sported an X shaped scar that was dead center; the place where the two lines crossed was about the same place as his pupil. "And no one wants to be cleaning up green slime off the floor."

"Hey, good one X!"

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, the small boy stared at his shoes. "Dude, do you have to be so mean? Cyborg just wanted me to tell you that Atlas is extending football practice for an extra hour today."

X grabbed the front of the small boys shirt and lifted him several inches off the ground with only one hand. "The name is _Luke_, not Atlas, _Luke_. And you will call him _Victor_, not Cyborg. Nicknames are only to be used by people who _matter_."

As the group walked off without giving him any further recognition as to the importance of the message he just delivered, the boy muttered, "It's not my fault I'm slightly green." In fact, he was very green. It looked like he had used excessive amounts of green paint because every inch of him was the shade of a healthy plant. His skin was green. His eyes were green. Even his hair was green. Standing at five feet, he was the smallest boy in his grade. Scratch that, he was the smallest kid in the school. In fact, he was shorter than most _middle_ schoolers, and even some from _elementary_ school. If he was this short, how did he ever get anyone's attention in high school? He didn't.

Garfield Logan went through the day trying to interact with _someone_, but had a tendency of failing. The only reason the Victor Stone had asked him to tell the other football players about practice was that the two boys had the mutual feeling that no one else would play video games with them and thus, and semi-friendship.

'_Why can't people just talk to me?'_ Garfield shook his head to himself, _'you're green. You're abnormally short. You're named GARFIELD!' _He often ended up answering his own questions, since no one else would. _'I've got powers too, why can't I use them to make them bow down' _He didn't even bother thinking up an answer to that query, he knew because it was one of the things he pondered every day. He couldn't use his powers because then he'd be even more of an outcast.

'_Well, I should probably go eat lunch…'_ Garfield began to walk in the direction that the athletes had gone in, when he remembered that students were _technically _allowed to eat lunch wherever they chose as long as they didn't make a mess or disrupt any classes.

In _theory_ this wasn't such a bad idea. It cut down on the shear chaos of having the school all eat in the same place that was about the size of an average classroom, but created problems of its own, including litter everywhere. No one felt like telling everyone to eat in the cafeteria because it seemed like seeing wrappers and forks scattered around the campus was better than having students eat lunch anywhere they chose just because it was a cool thing to do. It gave the school a feeling of power by telling the students they could do something that they'd do anyway.

But in the mean time, one of the few people in the school that didn't pick on the short teen was right around the corner.

Unfortunately, Garfield had no idea what was coming.

"BOO!" A blond girl of medium height with blue eyes jumped out from around a corner and made a face. Her target jumped nearly a foot and almost ran back down the hallway before he realized who was trying to kill him.

"Oh, hey Tara! You scared me!"

"Well, that was the point." Tara smiled at him, and then gestured to what she was holding: two brown paper bags. "Seeing as you're obviously headed for the five foot by five foot cafeteria to buy lunch from the evil lunch lady, I've taken the liberty of picking up your lunch for you."

Garfield glared at the smug grin, and then grabbed both bags.

"HEY! That's my lunch you just took!"

"Oh, I just figured that if you said you'd picked up my lunch, you were offering it to me."

Tara sighed and snatched her lunch back. "Come on, I think I found a safe spot to eat." What Tara meant by 'safe' was that no one went there often, so none of the cliques could pick on them. She began to go down the hallway, when she looked back and realized that he wasn't following her. "Coming?"

"Naw, I've got a better idea. Follow me!" He scampered off in the opposite direction.

Walking quickly to keep up with his run, Tara glanced over and said, "So where are we going?"

"A genius never reveals his secrets!"

Under her breathe, Tara muttered, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

But her companion either didn't hear, or ignored the comment, speeding along until he reached a hallway that was closed off by an 'Under Construction, No Entry' sign. "Right this way, madam!"

Tara stopped a few feet behind him and raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding. There's no telling who'd hang out here! Haven't you been paying attention to the gossip? Jinx went down that way just before she vanished! Everyone agrees that coming here is bad luck!"

Garfield smiled. "And can you tell me _why_ they don't like it?" After an extremely short pause, he grinned again. "'Cause they're chicken!" Where he was standing a moment before, there was now a green chicken gazing up at Tara, who was totally unfazed. Seeing that she was still unconvinced he transformed back. "Come on Tara, what could hurt _us_?"

She shook her head, "I never want to find out." But Tara followed Garfield down the hallway anyway. Aside from the floor being covered in mud and having a flickering light, the entire environment felt like the rest of the school. There was a single door at the end of the hallway.

Garfield walked over to it and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Come on Tara, this is the perfect place!"

"Ok… But I want to look under the door first."

"Gee, do you have to be so paranoid?" Garfield asked, but he stood aside and let Tara by. She bent down and peered through the crack under the door.

"Oh shit…" Tara scrambled to her feet.

"What? What's wrong Tara?" Garfield sounded like he was about to panic. That was when the door suddenly opened. A tall boy was standing in the doorway. He was over six feet tall, and had brownish-golden eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire with long white hair. His shirt was a silver shirt that showed off muscle, and he had on plain, long, black pants that didn't have any sort of pockets on them. The look was completed with military style boots and a red pendent around his neck that featured a black dragon.

"May I help you?" His voice had an English accent, and was soft.

Garfield gave his biggest smile and stepped in front of Tara. "Uh yeah, we were looking for a place to eat lunch and thought that this room might have been a good place."

The boy looked behind his shoulder, "Well? Do we let them?" He paused for a second, and then turned back to face the two intruders. "I'm sorry, but this room is currently occupied."

Tara and Garfield gaped as the door was politely shut in their faces. Garfield shrugged. "I told you we couldn't eat lunch there."

* * *

"Damn. Are we done yet?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, this transaction will be completed as soon as you give me MY money." He gestured to the other occupant of the room, a boy wearing a gray sweatshirt. The boy was holding a brown package, and rummaging through his wallet. At last, he found what he was looking for.

"Here's your money, Dragon. You overprice." The mythical beast seemed to be the name of the boy who had greeted Tara and Garfield.

Dragon smiled again. "If you want to find another supplier, be my guest." He gestured towards the door.

"You know you're the only one around here." The boy glared, before exiting the room.

"Except for you. After all, without you, jock boy would be having trouble." Dragon smirked at the closed door and sat down. He didn't think he'd be waiting long.

About two minutes after he had left, a girl walked in. She was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt that had a picture of blood and the words 'Don't worry, it's not my blood', the same style of military boots as Dragon, and black pants that were tucked into the boots. The strange thing about her was that her hair and eyes were both dark purple.

The girl reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a newspaper. The front page read '**Drug Ring Busted: Batman and Robin Strike Again**'. "You do realize that they could show up at any moment. Not to mention, someone will be blaming you for Jinx's disappearance."

Dragon smiled. "No. Ignore the press, because they are normally wrong. Sweet Raven, _I_ busted that ring not by the dysfunctional traffic light and the idiot who dresses like a tiny flying rodent. As for Jinx, I had nothing to do with that. I was speaking with your father all night. Now I do believe we should hurry to class before anyone notices our strange absence."

Raven shrugged and followed him out to the mud stained hallway. Observing that no one else was there, she quietly pulled the door shut and headed away from the flickering light. "I'm not the one who was hanging out for the last half hour in at the end of a roped off hallway dealing with people who'd love to kill him."

* * *

Richard couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that Mr. Luminous' classroom boasted two empty seats. Malchior Nole and Raven Roth had managed to be late everyday since the beginning of the year. But somehow, Mr. Luminous always seemed not to do anything about it. Personally, Richard thought the teacher was scared stiff of them. They managed to sit in the back of his class, reading their own spooky books while leaving their books untouched and still made an A on every test, whether he heard pencil movement from them or not.

It was a full five minutes after the bell that the door opened. Expecting Malchior and Raven, Richard didn't even bother looking up from his work.

"Ms. Tara and Mr. Garfield, I'm sure you'd love to bring the cause of your tardiness to light!"

"Uh, we got stuck in the cafeteria." Garfield's excuse brought a laugh from the classroom, although Mr. Luminous was not impressed.

"The cafeteria is next door. It does not take ten minutes to walk twenty feet."

Tara looked down at her feet guiltily. "Uh, we ate lunch under the bleachers on the football field."

"Thank you for your illumination on the subject and honesty Tara. Garfield, I'm sure a visit with Mr. Wilson will bring your wrongdoing into a light that you can understand it in." Mr. Luminous always seemed to be going on and on about light, some people might even think he was a science teacher. "I'm sure Mr. Richard's grade can take a few missed minutes, he will escort you."

Not expecting this turn of events, Richard jumped out of his seat like he had sat on a thumbtack. "Yes sir." _'Mr. Wilson… Not good. He's got it out for me. He'll probably send Garfield back and give me detention for skipping or something.'_ Richard screwed up his face in an effort to think of a way to avoid the principal.

* * *

"_RANCID! I WILL NOT STAND THESE SUBSTANCES ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM FROM?"_

Richard winced, Mr. Wilson was mad. The secretary motioned for him to wait outside the office. Richard couldn't resist his curiosity and chose a seat across from the open door instead of immediately leaving. His eyes widened in surprise.

Mr. Wilson was suspending a boy by holding onto the front of his gray sweatshirt. A brown package was lying on his desk. It had been opened, but its contents were not showing.

"I-I'm n-not sure…" Johnny Rancid, the leader of the official school bullies was utterly cowed by Mr. Wilson.

"Nonsense. You have to have a supplier somewhere on the school, since you didn't have this when you came in this morning. And you will tell me who it is."

"Please Mr. Wilson, I-I don't know where it came from! I w-woke up in an empty classroom with that and one-fifty missing from my wallet!"

"You're lying."

"N-no!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. School. NOW!" Mr. Wilson's voice was filled with barely controlled rage as he practically flung Rancid out of his office.

"Mr. Wilson will see you now." The secretary's face was surprisingly bland, and she acted like nothing was wrong.

"Uh, I'm not seeing Mr. Wilson, he is." Richard desperately tried to divert attention from him by pointing at his companion.

Mr. Wilson stood up and walked into the lobby. "Hello Richard, have you gotten into trouble again that quickly?" On an afterthought, he glanced at Garfield. "You, return to class."

Garfield allowed himself a shocked expression before running away, almost as fast as Rancid had.

* * *

Victor Stone nearly yawned. Science was one of the easiest subjects in the school. Glancing down at his hand, he noticed that it was changing colors like water on a computer screen. He shook his head; the holographic projector shouldn't be shorting out after only two weeks. The chameleon hand clenched the yellow pencil and accidentally snapped it in half. He absentmindedly tapped his wrist a few times and the crazy colors settled down to a normal skin tone.

"Hey Sparky, incoming!" A skinny African American girl wearing yellow and black tapped the back of Victor's head. "Looks like a new kid."

"Too bad Dick's still in Mr. Wilson's office. She looks like someone he'd stare at when she cheerleads for a game."

The 'new kid' in question was definitely the cheerleading type. She had long red hair, green eyes, and seemed to favor purple clothing.

"Excuse me, I was informed to arrive here at one o'clock p.m. I apologize for my tardiness, I got lost." Victor and the girl both rolled their eyes, she sounded like she was in an English class.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Kori Anders. I am Mr. Blood. Sit next to Karen." The man vaguely waved to the empty seat behind Victor and next to the girl he had been talking to. "I trust she'll explain everything you need to know for this class."

'Teacher's pet', Victor mouthed to Karen. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at Kori.

"Hello, I'm Kori Anders. Please, what is your name, your favorite color, and will you please be my friend?" Kori seemed to be extremely perky for someone who had just arrived at a new school in the middle of the year, and would soon have a good portion of the girls throwing her envious looks.

"I'm Karen Beecher and that's Victor Stone. My favorite colors are yellow and black, and his number one favorite is blue. And sure we'll be your friends!"

* * *

So review if you have an opinion. Should I continue this? Should I never go near FanFiction again? Is this ok but needs work? Never exactly been in high school, so I have no idea what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Kitten Bashing  
You may have heard about the expectations involving the 6th season of TT. Please write in to CN and Save Our Show (SOS)

Cartoon Network Official Mailing Address:  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there wouldn't be any rumors about no 6th season.

* * *

"Tomorrow is your birthday Raven." Malchior was perched next to Raven on top of the Trigon Industries 'T Tower' in the middle of the Jump City Bay. "Something positively splendid is going to happen."

"How do you know?" Raven was skeptical; nothing important had ever happened at her birthday before. And whenever Malchior said anything good was going to happen, you had to keep in mind that he spent his time thinking up new names to sell sugar as something else under.

"Call it a gut feeling, instinct if you will. But I believe I can guarantee that tomorrow will change your life forever."

"Sweet sixteen." Raven tossed a small pebble into the water below as Malchior put his arm around her.

"Come on Tara, you're 'living' with us anyway. You can't stay in a cave for the entire year!" Garfield and Tara were sitting next to each other on the beach with a clear view of the T Tower. "And you're making real progress with your powers."

"But I still don't have complete control. I'll come stay at your place when I can be sure I won't hurt someone."

"Okay." Looking for a change in subject, Garfield spotted the two figures on the T Tower. "I can't stand those stuck up 'Raven' and 'Malchior' characters. What do they have that no one else does? Except no sense of humor."

"Except for one of the world's largest companies in their collective pocket?"

"Oh yeah, and that. But have you ever seen her so much as crack a smile? Didn't think so. They're such big creeps."

"People could say that same thing about us." Tara's observation brought a moment of silence. "So did you see the new kid?"

"Yeah, but who is he?" Garfield paid little attention as he shook sand out of his shoes.

"It's a girl. Her name's Kori Anders."

Garfield looked up. "I thought it was that guy in the room you wanted to have lunch in."

"No, that was Malchior."

"You sure?" The green boy pulled a pile of smooth flat stones out of his pocket and tossed one at the water.

"Yes. No one else around here has a head of white hair, except the principal, and that guy definitely wasn't Mr. Wilson. Mal was probably just playing with contacts to hide his blue eyes."

Garfield was about to throw another rock when he looked at Tara, who was tossing one of the projectiles from hand to hand. "How do you know he has blue eyes? And why'd you call him 'Mal'?"

"Oh, all the girls know that. They've all had crushes on him at one point or another. And they like to talk about him too. Even that horrible cat girl."

"But not you."

"Nope." Tara executed a perfect throw, skipping her stone six times.

The horrible cat girl was sitting on a pink bed, in a pink room, wearing a pair of pink pajamas, staring at pictures framed in little pink frames. The pictures were of her perfect boy, in her perfect world. Everything was perfect and pink. Except for one thing.

"DADDY!"

After screeching the word, the horrible cat girl glanced at her clock and waited. Ten seconds later, a man in a gray business suit ran in, panting.

"You're late," the horrible cat girl declared. "But it can't be helped." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"What does daddy's little Kitten need?" The man, let's call him 'Daddy', was obviously nervous.

"I need your killer moths for a few days," said the horrible cat girl, but we'll call her Kitten.

"May I ask what for?" stammered 'Daddy'. "Dear, I really did have plans to take over the city tomorrow."

Kitten (the horrible cat girl) displayed a (horrible) smile, revealing (horribly) straight teeth that were the result of two (horrible) years of braces. She pulled a picture out of her little pink purse. "We have a new student who desperately needs a crash course in boys." Kitten's smile widened to the point where it barely fit onto her face. "In the spirit of friendship, I decided to help her out."

Victor poured over a set of blueprints.

He wasn't sure why he was doing it. In all rights, he still loathed anything related to his father. And yet, here he was, working on an artificial eye for some sort of billionaire. It was probably just some feeling of needing something to do.

Victor had an interesting love-hate relationship with machines. On one hand, they were one of the few things he knew that were well thought out and possessed genius simplicity behind them. On the other hand, they also had a cold inhumanity about them that Victor couldn't help but loathe.

Unthinkingly he flexed one hand and curled it into a fist. The maneuver made no sound, but mechanical hissing echoed through his head. That same noise constantly accompanied him every time he moved. It constantly reminded him of what he wasn't.

"Victor," a voice broke through Victor's thoughts. "I can finish the eye myself if you want to go out…"

"So why'd you ask me to help you, you obviously don't need any. And why don't I just go away and leave you alone to obsess over you work? That's what you do best, playing with machines and ruining people's lives," Victor yelled. "Or do you think that I didn't notice the stat-of-the-art deadly laser built into this thing? What do you think the chances are of whoever is buying this using that as a lethal weapon?"

"Victor, I…" the man stammered. "The buyer said he wanted a laser in his eye for self-defensive purposes. You know that we wouldn't sell a weapon like that to anyone that wasn't completely stable and had no intention of hurting anyone! He's just missing an…" The man's eyes widened and he stopped talking.

"Oh yeah, that's right, protect your customers, but not their victims!" Coming to a split-second decision, Victor grabbed the blueprints and held them in the air while touching the bottom with his right index finger. "You have backups, but all the recent work is right here. I can't let you build this," as he said this, a blue flame popped out of the end of the finger and began to eat away at the paper.

The burning material was allowed to drift to the concrete floor as it turned to ashes.

Victor walked out of the room.

Robin jumped through the principal's window. He was dressed in yellow, green, red, and black; not exactly stealthy colors, but he had yet to be caught. Yet. He had spent the last five minutes working the window open from the outside.

Checking to make sure there were no security cameras, Robin also examined the contents of the room. A large sword was hung over the door, but other than that, the room was fairly plain. A bookshelf had been set up against one wall, and on it was what the Boy Wonder had come for.

It took all of two seconds for the white powder to be on the chemical analysis device.

"Huh, sugar?" The exclamation was out of his mouth before it could be stopped. While he mentally scolded himself, the gears in Robin's mind had started to turn.

Why would Wilson get so upset over sugar?

Unless…

Half a second later, the same device was running another scan. This one was for magical traces.

The results were near instantaneous. The entire pack of sweets was covered in magic. The spell was fading, but it was still there.

Strange.

There weren't any magic users in the city. But whoever was doing this definitely didn't have society's best interests in their mind. They had to be taken down. And Robin would do it – by himself.

Batman could stick to Gotham. Jump City was his, and taking down the rouge magician would prove it.

With that thought in mind, Robin leapt down to the street below the window he had entered through.

In the gloom of Mr. Wilson's office, the widow curtains flapped around in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

So how do you get an English name out of 'Komand'r'? … I'll just call her Katie.  
Disclaimer-thing: (insert any other disclaimer from anywhere on the site, they all say the same basic thing) Don't own TT!

* * *

"Central Jump High School has been closed down today for a full-scale police investigation concerning the disappearance of several students. Police are refusing to call these events 'kidnappings'," said the well-dressed woman on the TV screen. "Students of Central Jump High are being advised to stay indoors."

"DUDE! FREE DAY," Garfield yelled as he ran out of his house.

- - -

"Well, I guess this counts as a birthday present too," said Raven. She and Malchior were seated in front of a TV screen in the 'lobby' of the T Tower. The room was deserted except for the two. Raven was eating an apple absentmindedly while Malchior stared at her. There was a light blue shirt in her lap.

"Oh, but there's more," Malchior declared. He reached behind his back to pull out a large, black bound, book and handed it to Raven.

Upon seeing it, Raven's eyes expanded slightly. "Is that…?"

"The Stones of Syr," Malchior announced. He looked rather proud of himself.

Raven slowly opened up the tome. "You handwrote this from memory?"

"I was trapped in a book for a thousand years, reading can only get you so far. Besides Raven, I had help," Malchior said.

A tall, muscular, man with white hair walked into the room. "Raven, I think it's time we had a talk," said Trigon.

The room temperature seemed to plummet to sub zero temperatures.

"Let me put it simply. You have Power, Raven. You have this Power because you are a demon," he continued.

"What?" Raven asked incredulously. She shifted to put both Malchior and her father into her vision, waiting for the punch line of the joke.

"You are a demon because you are my daughter. Your mother never loved you, Raven. She hated both you for what you were in her eyes, an abomination. The sniveling monks on Azarath told her that you would grow up to destroy this world, and other worlds as well."

Raven looked directly at Trigon now. Saying anything about Her was forbidden, much less using Her as part of a joke. "Are you serious?"

"When have I not been serious, little black bird?"

"Demons are a figment of fairytale, they're not real."

At this point Malchior cut into the conversation, "Dragons are not supposed to be real either, sweet Raven."

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" The TV was covered in a shroud of black and exploded.

- - -

"NO, I WILL NOT let you have your stupid moths back for the day! School may be out, but I WILL NOT let that stop me," declared Kitten to 'Daddy'. Without giving 'Daddy' a second look, she walked out of the door wearing a pink dress and headband.

"Ah, Kitten, maybe you shouldn't go out with all the disappearances," 'Daddy' called after her. Sighing when she ignored him, 'Daddy' went down to his basement to work.

Meanwhile, Kitten stepped into her pink limo. "Oh Richie-poo, I'm coming to get you," she sang to herself. "And when I do, you'll be as happy as I am too!"

"Hi baby… OOF!" A gigantic spider head stuck itself into the limo, only to be repulsed by a slap. The head was attached to a human body and eight extra long spider legs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T FANG! You. Missed. My. Dance. Rehearsal." Kitten spat.

"Awe come on babe," Fang would have continued, but something explosive hit him.

"Just because school's out doesn't mean crime's in." Robin was standing on the roof of Kitten's vehicle. "Step away from the lady."

Fang didn't say anything as he spat some sort of goop in Robin's general direction.

The Human Traffic Light dodged, and threw yet another exploding birdarang at Spider Boy. In the resulting explosion, a knocked out Fang was thrown against the pink limo, tipping it over onto its side.

"YOU RUINED MY LIM… ousine…" Kitten screeched, faltering when she noticed Robin offering her a hand out of the car.

"Can I help you up ma'am?"

"OH ROBIN! Will you go with me to my Junior Prom, you're even better than Richie," Kitten squeaked out with little hearts replacing her eyes.

"AH!" Robin nervously jumped back to hand Fang over to police custody. Glancing over his shoulder at Kitten, who was still in her sideways car, he shot off a grappling hook and swung off.

"Well, if you need a little time to think about it, that's OK too… I know I can be a bit overwhelming…"

- - -

"Oh give up Kori, Richard is out of your league."

"But Katie, he is… cute," Kori said to the telephone.

"He is? Do tell."

"Well, he has dark black hair that is always in glorious spiky patterns and he is intelligent and tall and athletic and…

-Half an hour later-

"strong and handsome and noble and…"

-Later-

"AND," Kori was about to continue when Katie cut her off.

"So where did you two first meet," she questioned.

"Oh, we have not done the 'meeting' yet, but I have observed him from a distance. Today he dressed himself in the colors of a traffic light and fought with a man who had a strangely shaped head."

"Well Kori, this was an interesting chat, but my phone bill can't take much more," CLICK, Katie hung up on her sister.

- - -

"School'soutsowecangoovertoCy'shouseandplayvideogamesallday," Garfield blurted out.

"Whoa! Slow down," Tara complained.

The green boy took a deep breath. "School's out so we can go over to Cy's house and play video games all day!"

A grin broke on Tara's face. "Race you there?"

"You're on."

- - -

"I assure you, there is no need to further investigate this area," Mr. Wilson stated calmly.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is standard procedure," the officer in charge of the investigation replied.

"Standard procedure be damned, you've already broken it! If all this were really about the children, you'd have the entire city looking for them," Wilson growled as he resisted the urge to pick the officer up by the front of his shirt. "So either decide the children have been kidnapped and look for them, or let me get on with running a proper school."

Cowed by the enraged principal, the cop stepped away slightly. Nodding, he turned and went into the building.

Wilson glared at the several TV cameras and reporters set up on the grounds of his school; they began to pack up after his single eye glared at the group.

- - -

Two panting teens arrived at a large house a few blocks from the local S.T.A.R. Labs site. The house was white with different shades for blue for trim, and it had very few windows.

Garfield walked up to the massive door and knocked. He yanked his hand back when he realized he was hitting metal painted like wood. "Ack, that wasn't there last time."

"I think you're supposed to ring the doorbell." Tara pushed the dark blue button next to the door. She waited a minute before jamming her thumb down again.

Garfield pressed one ear against the door. "I don't think anyone's home. Let's go to the park!"

- - -

"Wilson, Wilson, Wilson… Interfering with my plans simply will not do," Mr. Blood muttered to himself. After a moment of thought, he got up from his yellow throne-like chair and walked to where Victor was working on something. The teen put down his wrench as Blood came over.

"I've finished the optical array, Mr. Blood."

"Why thank you Victor!" Blood smiled and bent over to examine Victor's work. "Now I'll be able to finish my science experiment."

"Anytime sir." Victor said as he opened the door to Mr. Blood's garage.

After making sure that the teenager was long gone, Blood threw the black tarp off of a large something in a corner of the garage. Picking up the robotic eyes, he placed them into the empty sockets of the deactivated robot that had been covered by the tarp.

Blood's eyes briefly glowed bright red as he said, "Steamroller, at midnight tonight, go out and destroy Central Jump High School."

The yellow and black robot grunted an affirmative as its eyes also glowed for a moment.

"I never liked my job much anyway…"


End file.
